


“I’m in love with you.”

by ecstasyven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marc has social anxiety, Marc is a mess, marc is the physical embodiment of ‘gay panic’ change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstasyven/pseuds/ecstasyven
Summary: Nathaniel confesses and Marc panics
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	“I’m in love with you.”

Marc was panicking.

  
Nathaniel had been acting strange throughout the day, and while working with him on their comic gave Marc more confidence, it didn’t stop the black cloud of anxiety that surrounded him when someone was quieter than usual.   
  


_Did I do something wrong?_

_Did he not like my story idea?_

_Do I look weird today?  
  
_

_  
Maybe I said something wrong earlier?_

_Does he not wanna be my friend anymore?_

_I must’ve done something wrong?_

Marc could feel his thoughts get worse and worse. He didn’t want Nathaniel to hate him.

Truth is, Marc has had a crush on Nathaniel for months before Marinette dragged him into Room 33. Embarrassingly enough, Marc either walked a certain route so he could catch a glimpse of Nathaniel, or if he was feeling self conscious, he’d go a completely different way to avoid him.   
  
He felt like such a stalker. 

Nevertheless, having a quiet and brooding Nathaniel next to him picking at his food gave Marc a overbearing sense of dread.   
  


_This is it for us, isn’t it?_

Marc turned to look at his partner.

”Nath, what’s wrong?”

Marc’s sudden voice startled Nathaniel and he dropped his fork accidentally, the sound scaring Marc and caused him to jolt, hitting his knee on the table.

Basically it was all a big clusterfuck.

The day went on exactly like that.

The last bell rang and Marc felt himself crumbling. He just wanted to go home and curl up under his sheets. Maybe he’d put ice on his three new bruises but that’s iffy.

Marc caught a flash of red in the corner of his eye and considered packing up quicker so he’d avoid Nathaniel.

But he wasn’t fast enough.

”Marc, I need to talk to you...”

_This is it... it was nice while it lasted._

Nathaniel took a shuddering breath and Marc closed his eyes, not wanting to cry in front of his ex friend.

”I’m in love with you.”

_what_

Marc’s eyes shot open and he saw Nathaniel’s red face. 

“I-I’m sorry. C-c-could you may-maybe like... repeat that... please?”   
  


_I had to have heard that wrong._

Nathaniel looked up at Marc and curled into himself.

”I’m in love with you.”

_Holy shit. Oh god. That’s so not what I expected. Say it back, moron!_

“Cool, see ya later!” Marc replied, slamming his locker shut and accidentally leaving without his book bag.

He came across Marinette talking to Alya at her locker, and softly pushed the latter away before putting his head inside the opening.

”Marc? Are you oka-“

”Slam it.”


End file.
